Fragmented Lover
by SilentSniper
Summary: As a result of a showdown gone bad, Omi died. Jack mourned. Chase plotted. Soon after, Chase revealed to Jack his new fragment; his new lover; his new consort. JackOmi. Sort of onesided ChaseOmi


_Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown does not belong to me in any sort of way nor form. It has been drilled into me by the government. _

---------

Oh, how sad they were! Oh, how they made him laugh. Look at them. Just standing there in those beautiful shimmering coloured robes; clutching each other and crying and fate cursing. Ah, but Master Fung was most amusing; with his old wrinkly stoic face, but looking on with such sad said eyes.

The unripe dragons mourn for their fellow comrade, for their friend and for their pillar of strength whilst Master Fung mourns for the child he considered his own.

Oh! But most delicious was the reaction that the idiot evil genius had to Omi's death. Even now, he sat in a lone corner in his useless lab, moping and sighing, though not crying. He sighed Omi's name over and over again in a presumptuous tender tone. Sort of like how a lover would.

Black clad hands sought out for the young yielding small body beside him. "I have seen. I glimpsed at you as you gathered what little courage you had…and saw you disgustingly kiss the dragon of the water…"

The man of forever youth chuckled as the mists of his outer sight shifted closer to catch the said boy's forlorn dry red eyes.

"How sad for you. How sad," he mocked and laid a chaste lingering kiss on soft lips as his outer sight faded in lingering tendrils of smoke.

---------

The redhead sighed. The death of the water dragon was so very very very very far away; unwanted and detested.

Oh, he saw the Dragons of Fire, Wind and Earth cry and mope and wither. He saw their eyes drooped and bloodshotted, saw how their misery caused him to have more Shen-gong-wu, but he knew that they could cling to each other and heal and comfort each other.

He had nobody to lean, nobody to hear him and nobody to listen to him. Oh! But he was not being angsty...…he was just lonely. So very utterly insanely lonely.

He heaved a sigh. Maybe he was being angsty...

----------

The boy glanced up to glare at the grand gold-bronze door, wondering and thinking and worrying…Chase had beckoned him to his cave-castle of glittering fool's gold. There had been cruel mirth in his syrupy polite tones as he spoke to him.

"Ah, Spicer, so glad that you could make it…came the cold chilling voice that he so admired to bring him back from his forethought.

Sitting on the stone carved throne painted gold as if time did not matter to him was Chase Young, self-appointed Prince of Darkness. Lips curved into a benevolent smile, though his dragon-narrowed golden eyes remained cold and aloof; perhaps even detesting the sight of him.

The ceaselessly wan-faced man gestured with slender spidery fingers to come to closer to his throne. Jack did as he was ordered and waited with bated breath for what the half-dragon had to say.

Night tinted tendrils fell across his face as Chase sighed a rather wistful mocking happy sort of sigh. "You surprised me, Spicer…I would have never thought that you had the courage…"

"Errr...what do you mean?" Jack asked, confused whilst from foot to foot.

The man kept his somewhat false indulging smile plastered on his narrow lips as he spoke again in less... syrupy tones. "You have gathered that pitiful little courage and wooed the little Dragon of the Water."

Red eyes merely blankly stared, trying to comprehend, trying to piece mere subtle sentences...trying, trying and trying to...to...piece... "Oh!"

"Oh..." A faint sprinkle of cherry pink dusted over his pallid face and his scarlet eyes stared intently at his black booted shoes. "That..." he said with a tinge of shame and happiness all mixed into that tiny tone.

The man he placed on pedestal gave him a sneering smile. "How nice, but evil villains plunder and seize, they do not ask permission nor blush afterwards" was the sarcastic malicious reply.

Jack could only diminish at the scalding remark, but no whining words came out of his constricted throat.

Chase stood up and the golden-orange flames leaped up as if they knew that the cursed man demanded some spectacular theatrical show. The smile still lingered on his lips, but his eyes were burning with ferocious hatred.

"There is something you must see...a bit of a surprise"

Jack perked up at the prospect of a surprise and waited with hushed breath.

Chase, with a snap of his fingers, magically drew back a emerald green curtain and then kneeling on the cold chiseled marble floor was a small figure shrouded in a thin amethyst veil.

Jack stared. He did not understand, but a morbid creepy feeling tingled his spine and chilled his soul.

The dragon spoke in condescending pompous tone. "The colour amethyst was a shade of purple worn by queens and kings and lords and ladies of esteemed rank," he paused and smiled quite gently. "A fitting colour for my consort..."

"Consort?" the confused boy asked, still not quite understanding what the reptile was trying to say.

The dragon sighed, impatience all worn out from this sliver of a mind. He snapped his fingers once again and the flimsy amethyst veil slid down in whooshing softness from the small figure. All Jack could do was gape and gasp and point.

Omi was alive and well and here!

"O-Omi?" the redhead whispered, daring to dream.

The child stared at him, but made no move to greet him. He stayed still and quite on that cold marble floor.

_A fitting colour for my consort..._

"Consort...he is your consort?" Jack asked, fearing and knowing the reply that would fall from the dragon's lips.

Chase made no gesture nor reply. His black encased fingers beckoned to the smile on the floor. The familiar child-rounded face was dissolved of all serious angles and shined with blinding joy. Tiny black slippers practically glided over the slink shiny floor and tiny slim arms wrapped around the golden reptile's waist.

Poor Jack; all he could was look at the child who clung so affectionately to the dragon who smirked triumphantly who could only stare so confusingly.

"I took what was too precious a bauble to belong in your careless hands..." came the muttered reply that was playfully muffled by the child's sweet compliant lips. "His power, his abilities and his malleable mind are much too valuable to belong to _you_..._he and his powers _will be ruled and wielded by more capable hands."

Jack's eyes widened and their lingering light faded. The kiss between Chase and the very alive Omi was aflame and dirty and passionate and adult. _Adult! _Omi was still so very young and Chase was very _old_

_Dirty old man_...came the only thought in Jack's mind.

This insult of a kiss dirtied his and the water child's...he remembered and had a vague feeling that is exactly what Chase wanted. Newly born hatred bubbled within him as the dragon's dark yellow eyes bore into him, mocking him and loathing him.

Behind this newborn hate was the sweet memory of a time held in front of the temple. He had gathered his courage that day when he was a guest at the old ancient temple and had cornered the child of the seas.

It was a chaste touching of hesitate lips; nothing more, nothing less and everlastingly tender. Simple and sweet and innocent in the glow of the rising sun. A taste of honeyed tea and cinnamon spice exchanged and hands tentatively intertwined. The long ago kiss of theirs paled and was overshadowed in the face of this more intimate and tarnished kiss.

Chase chuckled as he glanced at Jack's rather mortified face. "Its not usual for a Prince to bestow kisses onto his consort," he taunted and smiled at the boy. As he said this, he lifted the red clad child and seated him in his too large throne. "He shall and will rule beside me and his power shall be mine."

Once his haughty greedy speech ended, Jack focused his attention on the small boy seated comfortably on the throne with the most blank solemnest of faces. It was him because he looked _just _like him and his previous smile was _his. But it wasn't his for his eyes were blank and only seeing the bronzeuglyputrid dragon and he didn't see him._

Not like those (few) spring days of observant black eyes full of balking emotion towards him and black hateful angry eyes towards the un-glorified Prince of Calamity.

Dragon's lips pulled into a triumphant smirk and dragon's bronze eyes glowered at him with uttermost hate. And the child, all blank and no smiles stared at him; making him hurt and mourn. He could not bare it.

"Mine. This child; this child of my darkness is mine. Now begone or I shall slay you."

He left that palace of false serene waterfalls and emerald foliage, a little older and perhaps a little wiser and with some dignity intact. And he was convinced (just a teensy bit) that the child that the dragon possessed was not his Omi, but merely a fragment; a reincarnation gone wrong; a dark blunder of selfishness.

---------

--begs-- Somebody write something. I haven't had any Invader Zim lurve nor Xiaolin Showdown lurve. I am nice and comfy in my other fandoms (Kingdom Hearts, Sailor Moon and Harry Potter) --sighs and mourns--


End file.
